Lucky Love
by sistergrim
Summary: COMPLETE Four friends attend a WWE Event & meet some cool guys. Unfortunately, its not all wine and roses. Contains: Y2J, Hardyz, & Shane O'Mac
1. Default Chapter

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
It was a great day in central Pennsylvania. A group of four friends were going to see the WWF Live at Hershey. It was a Monday so the event would be the week's televised edition of Raw. After checking one more time to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything they got in Morgan's blue Buick Skylark and headed to the arena.  
  
"I can't wait to see those Hardy Boyz." Gushed Lena. Morgan and Kayla from the front seat agreed.  
  
"Well, I hope Shane O'Mac is there." Brandy mused aloud.  
  
"And Chris Jericho." Laughed Kayla, "I love that guy."  
  
"Really gals this is going to be so cool! I'm so glad we decided to do this, " Morgan remarked.  
  
When they got to Hershey, they found they were early. So they stood by the driveway where the wrestlers came in, hoping for glimpses of their favorite WWF Superstars, they were not disappointed. They got to see Test, Benoit, Jericho, Edge and Christian before they made their way to their ringside seats. They won their tickets through a local radio station contest. The show was awesome. As the groups designated artist Brandy had made up some great fan signs for them to hold. One sign featured a sketch of Shane O'Mac and much to her excitement, he actually shook her hand when he walked by.  
  
"Want me to sign this beautiful?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course she does!" Lena answered since Brandy was in too much shock to reply.  
  
So Shane scrawled a quick autograph on one corner, gave a wink and strode over to be the guest commentator for the next match. It was a three on three-tag match: Hardy Boyz & Chris Jericho versus the Dudley Boyz & Rhyno. That match was a very intense one. There was fighting going on in the ring, in the aisle, and on the matted area surrounding the ring. Jeff did his thing where he ran along the top of the barricade and dove into an unsuspecting Buh Buh Ray Dudley and it all took place right in front of a very happy Lena (She adored Jeff.) The poor Matt (much to Kayla and Morgan's joint displeasure) got back suplexed into their very seats, by the massive angry Rhyno. At long last, the WWF team was victorious and the victors posed right towards where the girls sat.  
  
Finally, the show was over and people were leaving.  
  
"Let's wait until it's a little less mobbed to leave." Suggested Kayla, "The parking lot's going to be a pain anyhow."  
  
"Ok," said Morgan watching the ring crew already starting to tear down the ring.  
  
"It sure was a great show." Said Lena.  
  
"OMIGOSH!" shouted Brandy suddenly. "Shane signed my poster!"  
  
"We know Brandy," Kayla laughed, "Did you only just now realize that?"  
  
"No silly, look at it!" Brandy exclaimed gesturing at the autograph.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Lena saw what Brandy was talking about.  
  
Here when Shane had autographed the poster, he had left a phone number as well!  
  
"He gave you his number!" Morgan shouted, "That is way cool!"  
  
"Hey why don't you call him right now. I've got my cell phone." Lena had pulled the gadget out of her purse in seconds.  
"Uh okay. Why not?" Laughed Brandy taking the phone.  
  
After about three rings an answering machine picked up.  
-Hello? You've reached Shane MacMahon, leave a number and a message and I'll return your call as soon as I can.-  
  
"I'm going to hang up, I got his machine." Brandy said with a sigh.  
  
"No, No! Leave a message!" Lena urged her. "Give him my number."  
  
"Uh okay," said Brandy leaving a short message and Lena's cell-phone number. -Hey Shane, its Brandy Jones. You signed my poster today and left this number. If you would like to contact me call my friend's cell phone at 116-8143. Bye- "I don't think he'll call," said Brandy giving Lena her phone back.  
  
"You don't know that." Said Kayla, "He would not have given you his number if he didn't like you or want you to call him."  
  
"Kayla's right, you don't know." Said Lena as the girls walked to Morgan's car. 


	2. 2

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
-Two days later-  
  
"Hey Brandy whatcha up to, "asked Morgan as she walked in the kitchen of Brandy's apartment.  
  
"Oh Mr. Jenkins down the hall asked me to sketch his wife's portrait. I'm just putting the finishing touch on it" said Brandy.  
  
"Oh that's pretty good Brandy why don't.." said Morgan as Kayla and Lena ran into the kitchen out of breath.  
  
"BRANDY! SHANE CALLED!" yelled Lena interrupting Morgan.  
  
"He wants you to call him now." Said Kayla. "See I told you he'd call."  
  
"Okay give me the phone Morgan," said Brandy as Morgan handed her the phone after 4 rings Shane picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Said Shane in that sexy voice of his.  
  
"Hey Shane it's Brandy."  
  
"Hey Brandy, I'm sorry I didn't call as soon as I got the message. It's been hectic lately but I'm coming back to Pennsylvania. I will be going to a local TV station to promote the WWF so I was thinking we could get together." Said Shane.  
  
"Sure I'd love to see you again." Said Brandy.  
  
"I can't believe it, Brandy's going out on a date with Shane MacMahon." Said Lena as Brandy and Shane made arrangements for their date over the phone.  
  
"Yeah well she's always been the lucky one." Said Kayla as all of them laughed.  
  
"Guys we have a problem Shane already made plans that he forgot about with some friends so will you guys go with me, Shane, Matt and Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho." Asked Brandy since she already knew their answer as all the girls screamed.  
  
"Of course." Said Kayla as the girls screamed again.  
  
Later that night.  
  
As Shane and his friends waited outside of the movie theater Brandy and the girls started to walk up to them all wore black Brandy a black tube-top and black leather pants, while Lena had on a black tank top with a long skirt with slits up both sides, Morgan had an off the shoulder black, skin tight shirt and black pants that laced up both sides, while Kayla had on a black see through shirt with a tank top under it and short black skirt on.  
  
"Hot Damn." Said Jericho as he turned to the rest of the guys. "That dirty blonde is mine the one in the short skirt."  
  
"Well I think I'll take the one with the short dark hair I always had a weakness for dark hair." Said Jeff as they looked at Matt.  
  
"Hey I think I lucked out if you guys got them I got the cutest one of all." Said Matt as he smiled at Morgan she walked up to him.  
  
The girls all were blushing at once at the guy's reactions. The movie they were coming to see was the Scorpion King starring the fellow wrestler the Rock.  
  
"Ahem.well, I guess it's safe to go in now" Shane offered his arm to Brandy. "We always try to time it right when the previews start so that there is less of a chance of the public recognizing us. We'll sit in the last row if that's okay."  
  
"That sounds like a plan." Said Brandy.  
  
In the theater, they were lucky enough to secure eight side by side seats in the last row. This was because Shane had called ahead and arranged it; the theater was packed though. They sat down and were on the edge of their seats for most of the action movie. The chemistry was really great, and everyone got along with his or her prospective dates well.  
  
"I really liked that movie," commented Lena walking arm in arm with Jeff as they left the theater.  
  
"Yeah, the Rock is really good in that role." Matt agreed with Morgan by his side.  
  
"Hey does anyone know a good place to go dancing around here?" Chris asked sounding hopeful giving Kayla a broad smile.  
  
"Well, there's a nightclub called Drake's near here, a local band by name of Kettlerockers is playing there tonight." Suggested Lena.  
  
"Drake's it is then." Shane decided. "Morgan can you take Chris, Matt, and Kayla over. Then Lena and Brandy can ride with Jeff and I to show us the way."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Morgan replied heading for her car, "Matt, Chris follow me."  
  
"I call shotgun." Matt with a sly wink at Chris.  
  
"Guess that means I'm in the back with Kayla." Chris said with a knowing wink back.  
  
"So how do you all know each other?" Asked Matt as they drove along.  
  
"Well, Brandy is my sister while Lena is our cousin." Morgan explained. "Kayla lived up the block from where we grew up, we've been friends since we were little."  
  
"That's cool." Matt replied politely. "So what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work for an insurance company, clerical stuff." Morgan replied.  
  
"What do you do Kayla?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm a bank teller, it's nothing special but it pays the rent." Kayla chuckled. "I've been going to school part time to train as a vet tech. I've always wanted to work in the animal care field."  
  
"Well, I hope you do someday then." Chris commented with a smile.  
  
They chit chatted a little more before they got to the nightclub. At the club they parked and went inside. Kettlerockers had already taken the stage and was playing their song 'Fantasy' fan favorite.  
  
"Oh, I just love this song." Gushed Kayla, "It's got such a good beat."  
  
"Let's dance then!" Chris laughed leading Kayla out to the floor.  
  
'oh, kiss me baby tonight and you'll be my fantasy. Even though I won't be with you, in my dreams I'll be.'  
  
The lyrics of the familiar song were blaring over the sound system as Jeff, Lena, Shane and Brandy followed them.  
  
"Would it be okay if we just sat down for a while Morgan?" Matt asked gently with that oh-so-sexy Carolina drawl. "I'd really like to talk to you some more."  
  
"Sure Matt," Morgan said blushing, "whatever you want. I'm not a very good dancer, so I'm kinda glad you don't want to dance."  
  
"Maybe you just haven't found the right dance partner." Matt looked intensely into her eyes.  
  
She thought she'd just melt through the floor when he looked at her that way. His eyes were the gentlest, richest brown she'd ever seen. And his cute little turn up button nose was just adorable.  
  
"Awww. you're blushing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just find you so interesting. I feel like I've known you for years and I know it's only been a few hours. Please say that I can see you again." Matt implored her holding her hand softly in his own.  
  
"I would like that Matt." Morgan answered sounding a bit surprised. "I'm honored you'd ask that of me." 


	3. 3

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
Just then someone bumped into Morgan's elbow as they walked by.  
  
"Well, looky what we've got here?" Said an all too familiar voice. "Morgan Jones."  
  
Morgan felt sick to her stomach as she realized who it was. It was Craig Stuart. He had dated Kayla in high school for about two years, mentally toyed with her, and then dropped out of her life for the past three years.  
  
"I've got nothing to say to you Craig." Morgan warned him. "Leave me alone."  
  
"So is Kayla Royce here somewhere too? I'd love to catch up on old times, if you know what I mean." Craig leered ignoring her.  
  
Matt stood up and grabbed him by the collar, "Look buddy, I don't know who you are or what your problem is but you better leave like the lady asks or I'm going to have to hurt you."  
  
Craig gave him a once over, and realized that his chances of besting this six foot muscle bond Southerner were slim. "Relax man, no need to get angry. I'll leave." For now, he thought to himself. He turned to Morgan and said quietly, "This isn't over Jones, I'll be in touch." Then he walked away.  
  
"Who was that jerk Morgan?" Matt asked noticing how pale Morgan had gone.  
  
"Kayla's worst nightmare," Morgan answered. "Excuse me Matt, I've got to tell her that he was here. She's not safe here."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you." Matt stood up and followed her.  
  
Chris and Kayla were slow dancing to the ballad 'Still' when Morgan tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What Morgan? What's wrong?" Kayla instantly knew something was amiss.  
  
"I'm sorry to pull you away like this, but we've got to talk now!" Morgan took Kayla by the arm.  
  
"Chris give them a minute." Matt stopped him as he went to follow.  
  
"Uh.okay, hey Hardy I really like that girl." Chris told him.  
  
"Yeah, I really like Morgan. I'm glad Shane suggested this." Matt agreed.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Chris saw the girls head for the ladies room, Kayla looked visibly upset.  
  
"Man, I wonder what could be wrong." Chris muttered out loud as he watched them.  
  
"Come on back to the table," Matt gestured. "I don't know much but I tell you what I heard while we wait for them."  
  
The guys sat down at the table and Matt explained what he had witnessed.  
  
"This Craig sounds like bad news." Chris commented when Matt had finished.  
  
"Yeah, he definitely made Morgan uncomfortable." Matt confirmed, "I don't like it."  
  
Just then the girls came back from the bathroom. Kayla looked as if she'd been crying. Chris felt an unexpected sense of anger at how this guy had upset her. He was shocked at how strongly his emotions were affected by her situation. After all, he'd only met the woman today but he wanted to take her into his arms and make it all go away. The girls came over to the table.  
  
Morgan gave Matt an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Matt, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our evening short. We've got to go."  
  
"No Morgan! I don't want to ruin your date, I'll be okay in a minute." Kayla pleaded. "Go have fun with Matt."  
  
"I'll protect her." Chris pulled out a stool and beckoned Kayla to sit down. "Whoever this creep is will have to go through me to get to her."  
  
"I'll be all right." Kayla sounded more sure of herself. "I can't run forever."  
  
"I don't like this Kayla, but if you're sure." Morgan looked back as Matt attempted to lead her to a spot near the stage.  
  
"Go Morgan, have fun."  
  
After Morgan and Matt walked away, Chris turned towards Kayla.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He said grasping one of her hands in his.  
  
"No, I don't want to burden you."  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to burdened. Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Chris regarded her with his soft baby blues. "I want to help you. Call me crazy to be saying this so soon but I really like you Kayla and I don't want you to be hurting like this."  
  
"We use to date and it ended very badly." Kayla sighed heavily. "I thought he loved me but in the end he only wanted one thing from me. I was just a challenge to him and he never loved me."  
  
"What did he do to you Kayla do make you this scared of him?" Chris looked at her intensely.  
  
"Chris, I can't talk about this anymore." Kayla started crying again. "It's too painful."  
  
Chris pulled her into his lap and held her tightly in his arms, "Oh honey, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. If you ever want to talk about this, I will listen. Okay Kayla?"  
  
"Thanks Chris you're are a really sweet guy." Kayla relaxed a little.  
  
"Here's my number. You just call anytime, day or night if you want to talk." Chris smiled and gave her a small white card. "Don't think me disrespectful but I'd really like to see you again. Would that be okay?"  
  
"You still want to?" Kayla looked at him in disbelief, "Even after I've made such a mess of myself."  
  
"I still do." Chris chuckled. "Can I have your phone number?"  
  
"Sure Chris." Kayla replied reaching for the pen she always kept in her purse.  
  
Meanwhile across the room in front of the stage, Matt and Morgan were listening to the band playing their tribute song to 9/11.  
  
"Wow, this one really gets to you." Matt commented his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Yeah, it does. The acoustic 12 string really sets it off." Morgan agreed. "Matt, I know this is kind of forward of me to ask. Do you think that we could arrange for Shane to take Kayla home?"  
  
"I'm sure Shane wouldn't mind if I asked him. Why?" Matt looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, if Craig is still hanging around, he might follow me to find out where she lives. He hurt her pretty badly and I don't want him to have the chance to do it again." Morgan explained.  
  
"No problem, I'm sure Shane will do it." Matt told her. "I wish I would have punched him now."  
  
"Matt, no. He's not worth the effort." Morgan chided him. "Someday, his deeds will catch up with him."  
  
Meanwhile over by the band's merchandise board.  
  
Lena, Jeff, Brandy and Shane were having a good time dancing. The song ended and the band announced that they were taking a quick break. The lead singer made a beeline for Lena.  
  
"Hey girl. Glad you could make it." The dark red head hugged her. "Who are all your frie- " He stopped in midsentence as he recognized the two superstars.  
  
"Close you mouth Adam. Yes, they are who you think they are." Lena chuckled. "And the lady is my cousin Brandy."  
  
"WOW!" 'Adam' commented then half stuttered. "Jeff Hardy? Shane MacMahon? How did you? Why are they? At one of our shows."  
  
"Please to meet you Adam." Jeff grabbed Adam's hand and shook it. "I really am enjoying your show."  
  
Shane nodded in agreement, "Would you be interested in working on an entrance theme for a new WWE wrestler in the future? I think your sound is just what we are looking for to promote the 'Attitude' branding of our product."  
  
"Sure!" Adam said shaking Shane's hand. 


	4. 4

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
Later that night at Morgan's apartment.  
  
"Thanks Matt but you really didn't have to follow me home." Said Morgan as she turned around to look at Matt.  
  
"Well, I just needed to see you home that's how a date is suppose to end. Can I come by tomorrow and see you?" asked Matt looking down at the pavement as Morgan giggled.  
  
"Sure I'd love that. Good night Matt." Said Morgan as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Morgan." Said Matt as he got into his car and looked at her once more before driving away.  
  
"Damn, he's fine." Said Morgan as she walked into her house only to be slammed to the floor.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"What am I thinking, something's wrong." Said Matt as he turned the car around and drove back to Morgan's apartment building.  
  
When Matt got out of his car and started to walk the three steps to Morgan's door he heard her scream.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Let go of me." Yelled Morgan as one of the men hit her in the stomach again.  
  
"Where is she Morgan." Said Craig as he watched her get hit in the mouth again this time it drawing blood from her cut lip.  
  
"I swear Craig if I get loose I'm going to kill you." Said Morgan as another fist was planted into her stomach.  
  
"I caught you off guard Morgan that is so unlike you." Said Craig as the man on the left brought a knife out and delicately ran it across her stomach drawing blood as Morgan screamed again.  
  
All of a sudden the door flew open and Matt was standing in the doorway.  
  
"You did NOT just hurt my girl after I told you to leave her and Kayla alone." Said Matt as he went after Craig who yelled for all the guys to break for it.  
  
"Back off, Hardy." Said Craig as he pulled a gun out and aimed it at Morgan who was laying on the floor spitting up blood. "Or I'll kill her."  
  
"Get the hell out of here and Don't you dare come back." Said Matt as Craig ran out the door and Matt ran over to Morgan.  
  
"Come on I'll get you to a hospital." Said Matt as he picked Morgan up.  
  
"Matt don't tell Kayla what happened she'll just feel like it's her fault and its not," said Morgan as she leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. "Why did you come back Matt?"  
  
"I knew something was wrong, that's why I followed you home but I should have went into the apartment with you. This never would have happened then." Said Matt setting her into his car and buckled her up.  
  
"Thank you for coming back. You're my hero." Said Morgan as Matt cracked a small smile as she giggled.  
  
******************************************************* At Drake's.  
  
"Lena my brother just called he doesn't want any of the you girls alone tonight." Said Jeff as Mayan Mashers just finished their stage time with 'Thundercloud'.  
  
"Sounds fine with me. Let's do something daring." Said Lena as Jeff grabbed her hand.  
  
"I know exactly what we can do." Said Jeff as they ran out of Drake's laughing.  
  
******************************************************* At Kayla's apartment.  
  
"Hey Brandy why don't you help me carry all this junk food out." Yelled Kayla from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming." Said Brandy as she got up off the floor and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Chris, Matt was the one that called, something happened at Morgan's; we're not to let the girls to be alone tonight or to know I think something happened to Morgan." Said Shane as the girls brought the two trays into the living room.  
  
"Okay we all ready for are Star-Wars-A-Thon." Said Chris as Kayla sat beside him and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Let the movie begin." Said Shane as he turned off the lights and pushed the play button.  
  
Several hours later both girls had fallen asleep and only the guys were awake to watch the end of the first movie. Kayla was curled up on one couch next to Chris while Brandy had done the smart thing and gone back to her comfortable bed.  
  
"So much for our all-nighter." Chris chuckled softly to Shane.  
  
"Yeah, I hope Jeff and Lena come home soon.maybe Jeff will have some news." Shane replied.  
  
Just then phone rang; Kayla was so tired that it wasn't waking her. "Shane you get it. It could be Matt calling." Chris gestured not wanting to wake her.  
  
"Right." Shane grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Shane? It's Matt. Morgan's going to be all right. They're going to let us leave in a few minutes. That jerk from Drake's followed us to her house and then attacked her right after I left. He ran a knife along her stomach but it was only a surface wound." Matt quickly filled Shane in.  
  
"Oh no! Did you talk to the police?" Shane thought that is should be reported.  
  
"Yeah, they were here and took a statement. There's an APB out on this guy. Look do you think your Dad could let me have a few extra days off? I don't want to leave her." Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sure we could work something out. But Matt, I got to say this.you barely know Morgan. Are you sure about this?" Shane cautioned.  
  
"Look, I don't know what it is about her, there's this connection I'm feeling with her. Know what I mean?" Matt replied.  
  
Shane sighed and glanced over at Chris and Kayla, they looked so peaceful together. They definitely had connected. "Yeah Matt. If you are sure, I will talk to Pop."  
  
"I'm sure. Are any of her friends awake there?" Matt asked. "Morgan wants to talk to them about this herself."  
  
"No, Brandy and Kayla are both dead to the world. Lena and Jeff haven't checked in yet. I don't know where Jeff took her." Shane replied.  
  
"That is so like him. I've tried to call his cell three times but he must have his phone off. My brother is mystery to me sometimes, they could be anywhere." Matt replied with a sigh. "Anyhow, I'm going to go now I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"K. buddy talk at 'ya later." Shane hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Chris asked quietly.  
  
"They're on their way here now, they fill us in all at once." Shane made a gesture to change the subject at Chris.  
  
"Oh." Chris looked puzzled. "Ok, so do you want to start the next movie?" Star Wars: A New Hope had just ended.  
  
"Sure." Shane switched the tapes and hit the play button.  
  
About twenty minutes into the movie, Jeff and Lena burst through the front door laughing loudly.  
  
"Shhh!!!" Chris and Shane hissed in unison. "The girls are asleep."  
  
Kayla was stirring next to Chris. "Now look what you've done." Chris sighed.  
  
"Oh sorry." Jeff apologized.  
  
"Ugh..that's okay." Kayla mumbled as she pulled her self into a sitting position, "I shouldn't have fallen asleep on my company. Guess all that dancing wore me out."  
  
"So where did you guys go?" Shane asked Jeff and Lena.  
  
"And why are you dripping on my carpet?" Kayla observed.  
  
"Uh..we went to the automatic car wash." Lena giggled.  
  
"Car wash?" Kayla repeated questioningly.  
  
"Without the car! It was great!" Lena laughed louder.  
  
"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask." Chris said shaking his head.  
  
"Now stand there on the tile while I get you some towels!" Kayla ordered then headed for the bathroom closet. 


	5. 5

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
The phone rang out again and Kayla hurried to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Kayla's face grew pale as she recognized a familiar voice on the line.  
  
"Well, well bravo, you thought you could hide. Didn't you? I'm coming for you soon honey and don't even think about running away." The voice said and then the line went dead.  
  
Kayla dropped the phone and sank to her knees. Then she began to cry.  
  
The sound of her sobbing brought Chris to the kitchen in a flash "What's wrong Kayla?" He squatted down beside her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Craig." Kayla told him between sobs, "I don't know how he found my home number, it's unlisted. He said he's coming for me." Then she began to cry harder.  
  
"That son of a - " Shane checked himself as he walked in to join them.  
  
Chris turned Kayla so he could face her and look into her eyes, "Kayla, I know we haven't known each other very long. But I swear to you, I'm going to find a way to put a stop this harassment."  
  
"You don't have to do that for me. You don't want to get involved in this mess." Kayla rejected his offer.  
  
"You obviously don't know us that well." Shane told her with a warm smile. "We don't tolerate people like Craig. And we sure as heck don't turn our backs on friends in need."  
  
"No ple-" Kayla tried to protest again.  
  
Chris stopped her with a finger to her lips, "No arguments, we're going to help you whether you like it or not."  
  
"But I-" She started again.  
  
"Now if you don't stop this, I'm going to have to kiss you." Chris told her, Shane took the cue and left the room.  
  
"Oooh." Kayla sighed as he did just that.  
  
For once, Kayla felt as if she had some hope.  
  
And then the phone began to ring again..  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Hey Matt, is everything going okay?" asked Shane as he, Jeff, and Chris were in the arena in Florida waiting for Jericho and Jeff's tag match.  
  
"Yeah, in fact everything is fine for the past two weeks. Shane it's starting to freak me out why hasn't he called Kayla again I've been staying with Kayla and Morgan in Morgan's apartment." Said Matt as he looked into the living room to see Kayla and Morgan laughing over some old photograph's of them when they were younger.  
  
"I have no idea, but we are on our way back to you guys after Chris and Jeff's match.how's Brandy?" asked Shane as Chris and Jeff headed out the door.  
  
"She's been keeping herself very busy she keeps saying how much she misses you I think she likes you. Got to go." Said Matt as he heard a knock on the door just before hanging up he heard a big YESSS! On the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey Brandy what's up?" asked Morgan as she looked at her sister who looked very upset.  
  
"Lena just called guys. Something happened but she's okay she wasn't in the car at the time or anywhere near it." Said Brandy as she tried to keep everyone calm.  
  
"What happened." Asked Kayla as Matt walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Lena's car exploded the cops said it was a pipe bomb attached to the engine." Said Brandy as Lena walked up behind her and everyone hugged each other.  
  
Later that same night.  
  
"Where is Kayla?" asked Morgan as she walked out of her bedroom in her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and long lounge pants.  
  
"Chris took her home she want's to be at her own place tonight, now don't you worry Chris said he'd stay with her, and before you ask Brandy and Shane are out having dinner someplace, and Jeff and Lena god knows where they are." Said Matt as he put the book down he was reading and walked up to Morgan.  
  
"Matt you have done so much to help us. You don't have to stay with me I'll be fine now. I have recovered completely." Said Morgan as she walked over and opened her balcony door and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" asked Matt as he turned her around to face him and leaned towards her.  
  
"No." whispered Morgan as Matt kissed her.  
  
"Hey, hey break it up." Said Brandy as she and Shane walked in the apartment laughing as Morgan blushed and Matt smiled.  
  
"Did you two have a nice dinner?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah very nice." Brandy replied.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Asked Morgan.  
  
"We went to that new place, Remy's over in the city." Brandy told her. "I came over because I wanted to get my Mindy McCready CD to play for Shane."  
  
"You were checking in on me weren't you?" Morgan saw through the lie.  
  
"Well, with what happed to Lena today, I guess maybe I just had to make sure you know." Brandy sighed.  
  
"Thanks sis." Morgan hugged her. "I know what you mean. I'm fine really. I was just getting ready to crash for the night actually."  
  
"Is Matt staying over?" Brandy whispered.  
  
"No, he was just leaving." Morgan's face grew red again.  
  
Meanwhile at Overlook Pointe on the nearby mountains..  
  
Jeff and Lena had just finished their moonlit picnic under the starry September sky.  
  
"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Jeff brought up the subject Lena had been avoiding.  
  
"I just can't believe this happened." Lena was searching, "Who could do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know Lena, I don't know." Jeff sighed.  
  
"I don't have any enemies that are capable of something like this. This is like somebody's sick idea of a joke." Lena started to break down.  
  
"The police couldn't find anything to indicate a lead?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"They said absolutely nothing." Lena told him then a light clicked in her brain. "Oh no, it couldn't be.."  
  
"What Lena, what?" Jeff urged her with his piercing baby blues.  
  
"Craig.Jeff it's got to be Craig doing this." Lena surmised, "He's trying to scare Kayla."  
  
"We've got to tell her then and Chris would want to know this too." Jeff pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Lena grabbed his hand before he started to dial, "No Jeff, we've got to make sure. I don't want her to be upset over a false alarm."  
  
"I don't like this Lena. She should know what you suspect." Jeff tried to change her mind. "Let me at least warn Chris then."  
  
"Ok.but tell him to say nothing to Kayla until I confirm a few things. Can we trust him?" Lena asked.  
  
"I trust him like he was my own kin." Jeff drawled in that soft North Carolinian voice she found so appealing.  
  
"Look a shooting star!" Lena exclaimed and pointed," make a wish."  
  
"I've already got my wish." Jeff told her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh." Lena sighed as he gave her a long kiss. 


	6. 6

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Kayla's apartment..  
  
"Chris I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Kayla was losing her patience.  
  
The phone started ringing.  
  
"Infernal device." Chris grumbled.  
  
"Hello." Kayla sighed and picked up the handset. "Hi Jeff-yeah he's still here-hang on a second and I'll get him." Kayla handed him the phone, "It's for you." "Hello Jeff?" Chris spoke into the receiver.  
  
Kayla locked herself in the bathroom for a private minute away from Chris. He's sweet but he's driving me crazy. She chuckled as she realized this. Then she opened the medicine cabinet for the prescription stomach reliever she always kept there. The stress of the day had really caused her reflux disorder to act up. It was when she closed the cabinet door that she noticed it. The pill bottle fell to the floor with a clatter and the pills went rolling on the tiles. Then she began to scream.  
  
Written in blood on the mirror was a message..  
  
One pretty lady cut with a knife,  
One other lady with automotive strife,  
A third little lady is soon to woe,  
Hide if you want but there's nowhere to go.  
  
Chris broke down the door on the first try.  
  
"Call Brandy now Chris!" Kayla found her voice in a whisper.  
  
Chris picked up the phone he'd dropped when her heard her scream, "Jeff, it's definitely him.I've got to go."  
  
He dialed Brandy's number but it just rang and no one picked up. "Damn." He muttered. "Come on pick up. Doesn't she have a cell?"  
  
"No but doesn't Shane?" Kayla asked quietly still, staring at the message.  
  
"That's right, he does." Chris dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Hello Shane?" Chris said when he picked up. "Look Craig's behind the car bombing, is Brandy with you?"  
  
"Yeah, she's right here."  
  
"Don't let her out of your sight, take her to the hotel. I'll explain later okay?"  
  
"Ok, over and out."  
  
Then Chris dialed the police, "I'd like to report a break in at 263 Rainwater Drive,-it's 211-9080--My name is Chris Jericho----197 Mantis Drive, Miami FL 23522---No, whoever it was is gone----the bathroom window is open and whoever it was left a threat message on the mirror----Ok see you in a bit."  
  
"Come on Kayla lets go wait for the police in the living room." Chris grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her out of the bathroom.  
  
"We should call Brandy back and let her know exactly what's going on." Kayla suggested.  
  
"We will then, we've got to leave the line open until the cops get here." Chris reminded her.  
  
"Well Ma'am, Sir it's animal blood probably from the dead cat outside the bathroom. Your stalker whoever he is forgot to watch his step there's a knee imprint outside the window. I sure hope your planning to stay with someone tonight ma'am your back door lock is broke too." Said the detective as she walked over to another officer who called her.  
  
"You'll stay at the hotel with me." Said Chris as he put his arm around Kayla. "Shane's taking Brandy there and I think we want everyone together tonight. I talked to Shane when Detective Cooper was talking to you he thinks it's a good idea he reserved the whole tenth floor of the hotel for all of us. Including the presidential and honeymoon suite."  
  
"I don't want to leave my house Chris. But your right I have to get away from here right now." Said Kayla as she walked into her bedroom to pack some clothes.  
  
At Morgan's apartment.  
  
"Hello" answered Morgan as her phone rang. "Mrs. Stevens it's late what's wrong."  
  
"Morgan child there is some man outside your apartment he's leaning against the bricks. I've called the police. I just wanted to warn you." Said Mrs. Stevens Morgan's nosey neighbor.  
  
"Is he wearing a black shirt over a white tank top, and does he have long black hair tied back into a ponytail." Asked Morgan as she got up and walked slowly out her bedroom door and towards the front door.  
  
"Yes I believe so." Said Mrs. Stevens.  
  
"You can call the police back he's a friend he only wants to protect me. I'll go get him." Said Morgan as Mrs. Stevens hung the phone up to call the police back.  
  
"Matt Hardy what do you think your doing." Asked Morgan as she opened her door a bit and leaned out to look at her protector.  
  
"I couldn't leave knowing he could come back and hurt you again." Said Matt as he leaned into the door as the phone rang.  
  
"Come on in." said Morgan as she answered her phone the same time Matt's cell rang and he answered it.  
  
"Yes, Shane he is here I think Chris is talking to him right now. What's up?" said Morgan as Shane filled her in on the details of the mirror incident and the rented floor and told her the plan to have the girls stay at the hotel on the tenth floor with them and security. "Okay, we'll be over. Bye."  
  
"You hear the same thing I did?" Asked Matt as he walked over to Morgan and brushed her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"I'll get some things." Said Morgan as she walked to her bedroom door. "Matt how long have we known each other?"  
  
" A little over two weeks. Why?" asked Matt as he looked at her.  
  
"Just wondering." Said Morgan as she closed the door and leaned against it. "Because I've already fallen in love with you." She whispered through the door. 


	7. 7

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
A couple of days later at HIA airport, the four girls were saying goodbye to the four guys...  
  
"You've got my cell number right?" Matt was double-checking with Morgan.  
  
"Yes, Matt I've got it right here. See you next Wednesday." Morgan smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
"What kind of a goodbye kiss was that? Here's how you kiss me goodbye." Matt teased and kissed her back so fiercely that it took her breath away.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, you'd better stop goofing around and get onboard. The plane is leaving in five minutes." Lena laughed as he kissed her yet again.  
  
"I don't care Lena." Jeff hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you." Lena smiled.  
  
"And I will miss you." Jeff kissed her hand cheekily and started to the gate.  
  
"Please Kayla consider it?" Chris was asking her to go on the road with him.  
  
"Chris, I can't just pick up and leave. I'd lose my job." Kayla told him.  
  
"I'm so afraid for you, they haven't caught Craig yet." Chris argued.  
  
"It's only a week, I'll be fine." Kayla told him determinedly. "And besides I'm staying with Morgan for awhile, I'll be safe."  
  
Chris grabbed her in an embrace, "I care about you, you know this kills me to leave you right now." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Go on Chris, you're going to miss your plane." Kayla chided him holding back her tears.  
  
"Come on, Chris, we've got to get going." Shane tugged his elbow.  
  
He took her hands in his, "I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kayla watched him walk away.  
  
At this point the girls all headed out for Kayla's Cayenne Red Chevy Corsica. When they got into view of the car, Kayla noticed a flyer sticking out from under one of her windshield wipers.  
  
"Ugh.not again. These things are so annoying." She grumbled as she removed it. "Don't you just hate when you don't notice them till your driving down the road and have to pull over to take them off."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lena. "I hate that."  
  
"So, what's this one for?" Asked Brandy.  
  
"It says it's some art contest and they're looking for applicants." Kayla summarized the flyer for them.  
  
"Hey Brandy that's right up your alley!" Morgan remarked.  
  
"Yeah, do you want it?" Kayla held it out for her.  
  
"Sure, maybe I'll check it out." Brandy took it and stuffed it into her handbag.  
  
The girls got in the car and drove back to the hotel where Morgan and Brandy's cars were parked. Then they got out and parted ways. Kayla would take Lena home since she hadn't gotten a chance to replace her car yet. Kayla was staying at Lena's for the time being until Craig had been brought to justice. It was frustrating for her, they knew he was the one but not enough evidence had been found so far for the police to arrest him. On the car ride to Lena's, they discussed the events that had happened so far.  
  
"I wonder when he's going to strike next." Kayla wondered aloud. "Do you think he's going to go after Brandy too?"  
  
"I don't know Kayla." Lena lamented. "It's scary that he's left that message now. I think he could be trying to catch us when our guards are down. We'd better all be watching our backs for a while."  
  
"True, I just can't stand this cat and mouse head game he's playing." Kayla commented.  
  
"At least, we've got four great guys watching out for us as well now. Something tells me Chris is going to do everything in his power to protect you. He likes you Kayla I can tell." Lena told her.  
  
"Well, I know Jeff LIKES you." Kayla smiled back at her.  
  
"How did we every get to be so lucky?" Lena mused.  
  
Meanwhile, Brandy was driving the short distance to her home. She was a little distracted thinking about the potential exposure this art contest would give her. She got to the railroad crossing in time to here the afternoon express rumbling near. The gates were lowering as she drove up and went for the brake to stop. As she hit the pedal it went to the floor with no resistance at all. She realized in horror that something was wrong and the car wasn't stopping. She tried to turn the car sideways to avoid hitting the approaching in train. She was almost successful. The freight train's air horn blew in vain as it simultaneously collided with the small cars rear driver's side quarter panel. It proceeded to drag and smash the car a half mile before it came to screeching halt. The engineer jumped from the cab to investigate the horrible scene and found Brandy alive but already unconsciousness due to the fact that both of her legs had been severely crushed and she was losing blood fast.  
  
"Radio for an ambulance now!" He screamed at his co-worker who peered down from the engine's cab.  
  
A short while later the paramedics got there and hurriedly put tourniquets on her legs to halt the bleeding. They had to call in the Jaws of Life to cut her out of the vehicle then. One of the paramedics found her purse lying undamaged and looked inside for a number of someone to call. He found Morgan's number on the in-case-of-emergency card and called it immediately.  
  
Meanwhile Kayla and Lena were just arriving Lena's place. They got to Lena's in time to hear her forgotten cell phone ringing off the hook in the bedroom. Lena ran to get it.  
  
"Hello?" She answered with a breathless voice. "Morgan? . Calm down honey! . What is it? . Oh god no! Be there in ten minutes."  
  
"What is it?" Kayla noticed the fear in Lena's eyes.  
  
"The wait is over. He's struck again. This time it's Brandy." Lena exclaimed heading for the door, "Come on, we've got to get to the hospital now."  
  
"What did he do to her?" Kayla questioned as she got in and started to drive to the hospital.  
  
"He sabotaged her car and cut the brake lines." Lena exclaimed. "She couldn't stop at the rail road crossing in time to avoid the train."  
  
"Is she..dead?" Kayla was fighting tears.  
  
"No, she's in critical condition though." Lena fought tears of her own as she dialed a number on her cell. "We've got to call Shane. He would want to know."  
  
At that instant, the wrestlers were just getting off of their plane in Chicago. Shane reached for his cell that started ringing as soon as he was off the plane. The other three were walking with him.  
  
"Shane here?" Shane answered it and his expression quickly changed into shock. "Oh no, not Brandy. Yeah I'm going to call dad now and I'll come on the next plane. Yeah I'll tell him. Keep me posted, okay?"  
  
"The bastard got Brandy didn't he." Chris guessed correctly. "What did he do Shane?"  
  
"He cut her brakes Chris.there was a train and she couldn't." Shane started crying unable to go on.  
  
"Is she ...dead?" Jeff questioned in disbelief.  
  
"No, but they don't know if she'll." He couldn't finish the sentence. "I've got to go back to her man."  
  
"Just go Shane! I'll call your dad and explain for you." Matt put and hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If Craig's willing to do this, what does he have planned for Kayla." Chris realized in horror and swore. "I'm going with Shane; Kayla's going to be next and I've got to protect her."  
  
Together Chris and Shane ran to the nearest ticket counter while Matt and Jeff called Vince. At the ticket counter they found that the next flight for the HIA airport in Middletown, Pennsylvania would be in forty minutes. While they were waiting, Chris dialed his own cell phone to call Lena's since Kayla didn't have her own cell phone. The answering machine picked up on the first ring.  
  
Chris swore, "They're not answering."  
  
"They could be at the hospital by now," Shane told him. "She may have had to turn the phone off in the ER area."  
  
"Yeah right," Chris muttered. "How could I've been so stupid? We should off kicked this creeps butt the first night we saw him. Then maybe none of this would've happened. I'm sorry Shane."  
  
"I don't think that would have helped. Did Kayla ever tell you exactly what his malfunction is anyway?" Shane questioned trying to focus on the too slow moving hands of his watch.  
  
"No, she never did." Chris replied, "She won't talk about it. I've got a suspicion as to what it was. I think if I ever see the bum I'm going to kill him now."  
  
"That won't get you anywhere but prison." Shane chided him. "We've got to figure a way to get him though."  
  
After a half-hour had passed, Shane's cell began to ring again.  
  
"Hello Lena." Shane answered. "I thought so.How is she?." Shane listened a long while and then sighed. "We should be there be six..Yeah, Chris is coming with me.Ok..yeah, right. Bye."  
  
"Well?" Chris prodded.  
  
Shane told him, "They've got her out of surgery and into ICU. She's in a deep sleep right now, but they've raised her chances of pulling through. We couldn't get through cause the hospital didn't allow the cell phone to be on in that section."  
  
"That's good news man." Chris patted his shoulder.  
  
The loud speaker announced it was time for their flight to board and they hurriedly found their seats. The flight back was quick and they touched down in Middletown around 5:15 EST. Shane switched his phone back on as soon as they were in the zone where it was clear to do so. They quickly found the rental car desk, got a car and drove to the hospital. They got there around 5:45 due to Shane bending a few speed laws. They found the entrance to the ICU unit and were told they had to wait in the waiting room because they weren't immediate family.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend for crying out loud." Shane pleaded.  
  
"Well okay, but just you. Your friend will have to wait in the waiting area." The nurse told them firmly.  
  
Reaching the waiting room Chris found Kayla sitting on a chair to one end: she hadn't been allowed to enter either. She ran to him when he entered and threw herself in his arms crying hysterically.  
  
"Oh honey!" Chris said simply and then held her tight till her sobs subsided.  
  
"This is all my fault." Kayla told him. "If I'd faced him when this all started, Brandy wouldn't be paralyzed. Oh Chris, how will she ever forgive me?" . 


	8. 8

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the ICU. . . .  
  
Morgan was sitting by the bed and holding her sister's hands, when Brandy finally opened her eyes. Morgan saw the fear in her eyes, "Morgan, why can't I feel my legs?" asked Brandy.  
  
"Honey, you were in a serious car accident, don't you remember? Somebody cut your brake wires and you couldn't stop the car and the train struck you. They had to cut you out of the car because it was so bad. You are paralyzed from the waist down," said Morgan. Just then they heard an intake of breath at the door. There stood Shane. He had overheard their conversation. Without one word he ran out of the room.  
  
Dr. Julian Morrison was walking down the hall to the ICU. His new patient was there, and he wanted to assess her situation to see how long per se her physical therapy was going to take. He was almost there, when a man came running down the hall and ran into him.  
"You okay?" asked Julian. But the guy just shrugged his shoulders and kept running. Turning down the corner he found the room he sought. Inside were two young women.  
  
"He didn't even stay for the good part," said Morgan, "there is a chance that you will walk again. Actually, the therapist should be here any minute."  
"Well if he doesn't want me just because I can't walk, then I most definitely don't want him," said the girl in the hospital bed. He couldn't really see her face. The sister looked cute though.  
"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Julian Morrison. I'm here to see Brandy," said Julian walking in.  
"Hello sir." Brandy said looking towards him. Whoa, he is a good looking doctor thought Brandy. "How old are you doctor? You seem to be my age, and I don't know any doctor's my age. Did you graduate from Katherine Sweenies Day School?"  
"Well from your chart, I'm only 4 years older than you are, and no I didn't graduate from Day School." Julian said smiling.  
"Okay, I guess you'll do. You are my therapist?" asked Brandy, just talking seemed to wear her out.  
"Yes, if that is okay with you." He was watching her face. He never saw anything so bewitching before.  
"That's fine. When do we start?" said Brandy.  
"Well we are going to give you a couple days to rest up and recuperate, then we will begin." Julian said backing out towards the door, he nearly ran into the nurse. "I'm sorry," He said apologizing to the nurse, "I'll check on you a little later." Then he was gone.  
"Here we go Brandy," said the nurse, "These are some painkillers to take away some of the pain."  
Brandy looked over at Morgan while she was taking the pills, "I'd like to show him some physical therapy."  
"Brandy!" said Morgan, "Weren't you just kind of dumped by Shane?"  
"Your point? He's not only better looking then Shane, but I can tell he's a real nice guy. By the way, I think he likes me already." Brandy said with a little smile. The painkillers were working and she was starting to fall asleep. "Hey nurse, this is some real good stuff you have here. I'm feeling kind of ..yeah, he's d-definitely my type. Doc- Doctor Morw-wisson." With that Brandy fell asleep.  
"Yep, I think he kind of likes you too," said Morgan letting go of her sister's hand. "After all he nearly ran over the nurse." Morgan turned to the nurse, "I'm going to go grab a quick bite to eat, make sure you call me if anything changes."  
"Yes Miss, but from what I hear she'll be just fine."  
"Thank you," Morgan. Walking out of the room Morgan started thinking of how to tell Chris and them what happened with Shane, and Brandy's reaction to her therapist, Dr. Morrison.  
  
"Shane freaked. Wow." Said Kayla as she walked up beside Chris, Morgan, and Lena.  
  
"Yeah, if you guys don't mind I need to take a walk." Said Morgan as she turned around to go.  
  
"I'll come with you." Said Lena as she turned towards Morgan.  
  
"No, Cuz I have to be by myself for awhile. I need to clear my head." Said Morgan and walked out of the waiting room heading for the door.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Said Kayla as she put her arms around Chris and hugged him.  
  
"She just needs some time to think about what's happened to her sister. I know you guys want to be there for her, but, she wants to be strong in front of you and that's what she has been since she walked into this hospital. She needs to calm down." Said Chris as he hugged Kayla back.  
  
Outside the Hospital.  
  
"Morgan." Said Matt as he and his brother ran up to the front doors of the hospital. "How is she?"  
  
"Well I can tell you she's going to make it." Said Morgan as she walked up to them. "Lena's in the waiting room Jeff."  
  
"Thanks." Said Jeff as he ran into the hospital.  
  
"How you holding up?" asked Matt as Morgan started to cry.  
  
"I almost lost my baby sister. My god she's paralyzed Matt." Said Morgan as she threw her arms around his neck and cried hysterically. "He did this to my sister he could have killed her."  
  
"Shh, I know don't you worry about him right now I'll take care of him for just making you cry." Said Matt as he kissed her lips and held her tightly. "It'll be alright, hon I promise. Your sister's going to be just fine."  
  
Later that night, at Lena's apartment, Kayla and Chris were trying to make sense of the day and what had transpired.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" Chris mused aloud. Kayla gave him a strange look, " No, not Craig.I'm talking about Shane, running out of there like that."  
  
"Yeah it was pretty uncool." Kayla touched his arm in attempt to calm him.  
  
"To up and take off like that." Chris was seething.  
  
"I know, let it go Chris. I've a feeling Brandy will pull through this just fine." Kayla told him.  
  
"How do you mean?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, you see she seemed to forget all about him when she saw her physical therapist, Julian Morrison. I gather the therapist was equally enamored with her from what Morgan told me." Kayla filled him in on Morgan's observations.  
  
"Well, I still think Shane is an idiot." Chris grumbled then softened. "You know I'd never treat you like that right?"  
  
Kayla smiled and said simply, "I know." She thought to herself then as Chris hugged her tight, 'Heaven help me, I've fallen in love with this guy.'  
  
"So the police haven't been able to find Craig yet, have they?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, there's been no trace of him. He is one when he wants to disappear, he disappears well." Kayla told him. "He was always good at that. You see even back in high school, Craig was a dealer and I'm not talking just marijuana. He sold the heavy stuff too, so he developed a knack for evading the police. I wouldn't be surprised if he still was dealing."  
  
"I see." Chris replied. "Did he ever do it in front of you?"  
  
"A few times, look I don't really want to talk about it." Kayla turned away. "That stuff is in the past, let's leave it there."  
  
Chris reached for her hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I know. Thanks for just being you, Chris." Kayla smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Kayla, I really think you should consider leaving town for awhile." Chris told her. "Come on the road with me for a few weeks."  
  
"Chris, we've been over this before. I can't just leave." Kayla turned him down.  
  
"You mean because of your job?" Chris guessed. "You don't even like your job."  
  
"But what about school?" Kayla reminded him.  
  
"Well, that's a little tougher." Chris realized. "Damn. Maybe Vince'll let me have some time off. I'm not leaving you with him still on the run."  
  
"No Chris, you can't do that." Kayla told him. "I won't let you ruin your career for me. We haven't been dating long enough for you to make that kind of commitment."  
  
"There's got to be another way." Chris said frustrated.  
  
"There is only one I can think of." Kayla realized.  
  
"What's that?" Chris asked.  
  
"I've got to face him." Kayla replied in an emotionless voice. "It's time."  
  
"Well, you are most certainly not going to do it alone." Chris told her.  
  
"I hope not." Kayla replied.  
  
"How are you going to find him?" Chris pointed out. "The police haven't been able to."  
  
"I've got a few contacts of my own that I never told the police about." Kayla answered as Chris started to get red with anger. "Look before you start getting mad, you got to understand something. When someone deals with high level drugs, they deal with more serious suppliers. Contacts like Craig's are a little more to fear than the wrath of the local black and whites. I didn't say anything, because if it were found out where the information came from, it would be bad for me and anyone that knows me."  
  
"I understand," Chris replied quietly. "Just tell me you never did his work for him."  
  
At that Kayla looked him straight in the eye, "No Chris, I never did. No matter how many times he beat me for refusing, I never did deals for him."  
  
"He beat you?" Chris balled his hand in anger. "That low-life no good; I'll kill him. I swear I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Chris it is in the past," Kayla told him. "Killing him would only land you in prison."  
  
"I know, I know." Chris buried his face in his hands in frustration. Chris listened while Kayla made a phone call to one of the 'contacts' she had known about.  
  
Kayla struggled to keep the nervousness from her voice as she spoke. "Hello Ranger? It's KC here...Listen I need to talk to the boss.... Yeah it has been....Yeah whatever, just put him on okay?....He's not?.... Tell him I want to meet him....In your dreams Ranger....Bye Ranger." "Damn!" Kayla swore as she hung up the phone. "He's not there. I think Ranger may have been in on the attack on Morgan too. Arrogant jerk!!!"  
  
"Will Craig get the message?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ranger is his right hand man." Kayla explained, "If anyone knows how to contact him, its Ranger."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.  
  
"We wait." Kayla answered. "And Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chris fought the emotion he was feeling.  
  
"Don't tell the other girls about this." Kayla told him. 


	9. 9

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"So Lena what are you and Jeff doing this weekend." Asked Kayla as she helped Lena pack her suitcase.  
  
"We are going to try and figure out where this relationship is going to leave so were putting it to the test. We are going to the shore on some much needed vacation." Said Lena as she looked at Kayla seriously. "Kayla promise me if something happens to anyone you will call me."  
  
"Nothing has happened in two weeks Lena I think Craig might be backing off." Said Kayla as she tried not to look like she was lying. "everyone will be okay promise." Said Kayla as she hugged Lena.  
  
At the hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, nurse. Where is my sister, Brandy Jones." Asked Morgan as she walked out of the hospital room and over to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Doctor Morrison is giving her a physical therapy session down in the west wing it's marked physical therapy room can't miss it hon." Said the white haired older woman.  
  
"Thanks." Said Morgan as she started walking in the direction pointed out.  
  
"HEY BEAUTIFUL." Yelled Matt Hardy as he ran down the hall to meet her.  
  
"Matt you're back." Said Morgan as he swung her up into his arms and planted a good one on her.  
  
"It feels like an eternity since I last held you in my arms." Said Matt as he held her tightly.  
  
"I know what you mean, but it's only been two weeks since you left for California." Said Morgan as she grabbed his arm and started walking down towards the physical therapy room.  
  
"I left the first chance I could to get to come back to you." Said Matt as they walked. "How's Brandy doing."  
  
"Matt it's amazing she's not fully better but the swelling her legs have gone down so much that she can feel her toes. That means she could be walking by the end of the month or next." Said Morgan as she smiled at him.  
  
"I am so glad to hear that and see it in your eyes." Said Matt as they stopped and kissed once more before going into the physical therapy room.  
  
When they walked in the room their eyes almost popped out of their heads. Brandy and Julian were practically kissing. Once the shock wore off they started to sing.  
  
"Brandy and Julian sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g." sang Matt and Morgan as two very red faces looked at them and they all started laughing.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Brandy.  
  
"I'm was coming to see how you were doing, of course," said Morgan, "I never thought I'd see you so happy with your physical therapy sessions. Besides isn't it suppose to be painful for you?"  
  
"I don't think she is minding." Said Matt.  
  
"Here let me help you sit down, Brandy." Said Dr. Morrison.  
  
"How is she doing Dr.?" Asked Morgan.  
  
"Very well. She actually managed to walk a few steps today. She had fallen towards the end, and that is when you to walked in and." he stopped short and looked at his watch. " I had better get going. I do have another patient to see. I'll see you same time tomorrow Brandy."  
  
"Yes, doctor." Replied Brandy looking down. Brandy then slowly started wheeling the wheelchair back to her room. She looks so unhappy whenever Dr. Morrison is away, almost as though she lost part of herself, thought Morgan as her and Matt followed her. Back in her hospital room, Brandy started to cry.  
  
" Why Hun!" exclaimed Morgan, "Whatever is the matter?"  
  
" I miss him so much! Whenever he is away I feel so lost and alone, and when he's with me I feel so safe as though nothing could hurt me." She cried softly to herself.  
  
"Are you talking about Shane? I don't know Brandy, he treated you so horribly after he found out you were paralyzed." Said Matt looking a little miffed about Shane.  
  
" No. I'm talking about Julian." Said Brandy softly.  
  
"Oh dear," said Morgan as she sat beside Brandy hugging her.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Later on that week.  
  
"Guys Brandy's coming home today!" exclaimed Kayla.  
  
"Yippy! They say her progress was exceptional. Most people would still be in the hospital. So are we going to have a party?" said Chris.  
  
"I think we have Dr. Morrison to thank for her quick recovery." Said Morgan, "and yes, we are having a party right here at my house. While Matt and I are picking her up at the hospital you guys need to decorate."  
  
"Decorating is not what I do best." Said Chris.  
  
"You'll get used to it, it's not that hard. I'll teach you." Said Kayla.  
  
Right then the door flew open and Jeff and Lena entered the room laughing.  
  
"You guys are just in time, Brandy's coming home today." Said Morgan.  
  
"Yeah and now Chris and Kayla have some more people to help with the decorating." Said Matt.  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Lena. "We have some exciting news too!"  
  
"What's that?" said Kayla confused.  
  
"We got married!" yelled Jeff. Lena started laughing as Jeff spun her around and around.  
  
"What?!!" asked Morgan, Matt, Chris, and Kayla at the same time.  
  
"We got married!" said Lena excitedly as Jeff put her down.  
  
"That sounds so like you." Said Matt as he hugged his brother.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Morgan, all the friends hugged. " We had better get going and pick up Brandy."  
  
"Wait until we tell her this." Said Matt, as they walked out the door.  
  
A little while later.  
  
"Surprise!!!" yelled the group of friends as Morgan opened the door for Brandy. She still had to use the wheelchair though she could stand up and walk for small amounts of time.  
  
"You guys! This is great, thank you." Said Brandy she hugged each one of her friends.  
  
"So were you surprised?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Yes, as surprised as when I found out what you are Lena were up too." Said Brandy wheeling towards the food on the table. "Wow, you guys got strawberries and pineapple!" Brandy took a bite of the pineapple. "Not Hawaiian, but still good." Brandy kept on eating then stopped and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Brandy what's wrong?" asked Kayla. The group gathered round her.  
  
"I don't know. Well I do know. I miss Julian." Brandy shyly looked down at her feet. " I probably won't see him again after my last therapy session in 3 weeks. What am I going to do?  
  
"Julian?" questioned Jeff.  
  
"You remember. Her physical therapy doctor." Said Lena patting Brandy's arm. "Why don't you tell him how you feel."  
  
"I can't do that. I found out that he just broke up with his girlfriend a couple weeks before he met me, and I don't want him to date me on the rebound. If he likes me like you all say he does, then he will have to come to me." Said Brandy looking up at them with tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Just then the phone started ringing, Kayla was closer so she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello sweet thing. I'm coming for you." The line went dead. Kayla placed the receiver back in its cradle.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Morgan.  
  
"No one just a telemarketer." Said Kayla turning to her friends.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Brandy.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. Hey aren't we here to celebrate your homecoming?" said Kayla drawing the attention off herself. Everyone started eating food and hanging out. Chris walked over to Kayla.  
  
"It was that creep, wasn't it?" he asked. Kayla slowly shook her head and looked at him. At that time there was knocking at the door. Kayla jumped. Morgan walked to the door and opened it. There stood Julian Morrison. "Is Brandy here?" There was an intake of breath as everyone in the room watched Brandy struggle out of the wheelchair and walk towards him. As she stood two feet in front of him, Brandy let out a sob of relief and threw herself into his outstretched arms.  
  
"Won't you come in? Said Morgan smiling openly at him.  
  
"If you don't mind." Said Julian picking up Brandy and carrying her to the now abandoned wheelchair. Everyone in the room was so happy for Brandy, but none so happy as Brandy herself and Julian.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Great job Brandy!" Exclaimed Kayla trying to distract Chris's focus from herself for the moment.  
  
"Kayla," He told her softly and gently grabbed her arm, "Don't shut me out."  
  
Kayla realized that he wasn't going to drop it, faced him and whispered, "We'll talk later. Let's not spoil this moment for Brandy, please Chris."  
  
"Later, but we're going to talk." Chris told her intently. "Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise." Kayla watched Brandy and Julian while smiling.  
  
"I just had to come and see you." Julian attempted to explain his presence there.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming." Brandy smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I hope that when your therapy ends, that doesn't mean you'll stop seeing me." Julian was trying to tell her that he liked her but the words were coming out all wrong.  
  
"I'd like that very much," Brandy told him understanding completely.  
  
Just then, Lena approached Brandy while Jeff held her hand warmly.  
  
"Brandy, I've got some news for you." Lena smiled. "Jeff and I went to Vegas and got married."  
  
"Oh Lena, that's wonderful!" Brandy squealed. "You always were the type to jump in with both feet. Julian, excuse me a moment we've got to have some girl talk pronto! Kayla, Morgan join us on the deck a moment." Then she realized she wasn't quite ready to walk that far alone so Julian helped her out. Then he politely gave the four girls some privacy to talk.  
  
"Vegas! How romantic." Commented Brandy when they were on the patio.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Lena smiled. "He's so great! I'm going to move to Cameron by the end of the month."  
  
"Move?" Kayla expressed the slight sadness the other two girls were feeling.  
  
"Well, confidentially, I have a feeling I'm not going to be alone down there for long." Lena gave Morgan a knowing wink.  
  
"You can't know that." Morgan denied it turning red.  
  
"Well, my husband and I have no secrets." Lena acknowledged slyly adding, "Brothers don't have secrets either. He's already got a ring picked out."  
  
"Wow, that's awesome!" Kayla remarked.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Morgan countered.  
  
"So, you don't up and pop the boy when he asks you out of sheer shock." Lena laughed.  
  
"Asks what?" Matt asked coming out onto the deck thinking they'd been separated long enough.  
  
"Nothing." Morgan stammered blushing again.  
  
"You're cute when you do that." Matt played with a ringlet that framed the face he'd found so angelic. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Lena did her best not to snicker.  
  
"OK," She breathed shakily.  
  
"I want to go back in now," Brandy felt a little tired now and needed to sit down.  
  
"OK, I'll get Julian." Lena offered.  
  
"Brandy?" Kayla began when they were alone. "I'm sorry that you went through this."  
  
"Kayla," Brandy looked at her seriously, "Don't blame yourself. I think it was meant to be. How else would I have met Julian and found out what kind of guy Shane was? Don't ever blame yourself okay?"  
  
"I guess." Kayla felt miserable and watched as Julian came out and helped her back inside. She stood alone on the patio and stared out over the railing. She didn't hear him come up behind her till he'd placed a hand over her mouth and had a knife at her throat.  
  
"Don't scream or you're dead!" Came the hated voice she feared. "Come with me now."  
  
She summoned up every fiber of her being and thought of Chris, intently. Hoping that somehow, he'd realize she needed him and was in trouble. Someway, he'd heard her silent scream and opened the patio door.  
  
"Let her go Craig!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Jeff overheard the commotion and was already dialing the police.  
  
"She's coming with me Jericho." Craig snarled. "There ain't nothing you can do to stop me. Take one move, she's dead."  
  
Jericho felt helpless as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. Unbeknownst to Craig, Matt had heard as well and was silently sneaking up behind where Craig held Kayla captive. He waited until Craig's attention was totally focused on Jericho to act. He swiftly grabbed Craig's knife hand and wrested it away from Kayla's throat. Kayla immediately broke free of his grasp and ran to Chris. By this time, Matt had Craig's arms pinned behind his back.  
  
"Stay here Kayla." Chris gave her a look backwards and walked over to Matt and Craig.  
  
Balling his hand into a fist, he struck Craig with a severe blow to the stomach. Police sirens could be heard approaching as Craig fell limply to the ground. Then Chris turned and grabbed Kayla tight.  
  
"It's over." He whispered softly and held her tight.  
  
Matt held Craig down till the police could take over.  
  
"Craig Stuart, you've the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do could be held against you in a court of law." The officer began to read him his rights. The other officer addressed her, "We've got witnesses this time, he'll not be able to come back to bother you again ma'am."  
  
"It's really over." Kayla breathed a sigh of relief. 


	10. EPILOGUE

This story is a special one. My sisters and I have written it together. So I want to give them both credit. Thanks to NittanyChick11 and Stitches1fangirl for their contributions. Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!~~~~~  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Wow they look so beautiful." Lena whispered to Kayla as they watched the Jones sisters coming towards the altar rail.  
  
"This double wedding idea was a great decision." Kayla returned in a hushed voice.  
  
Kayla and Lena were bridesmaids for the wedding of the two sisters. Jeff, Lena's husband and Chris Jericho were the ushers. Today was the day when Brandy Jones and Dr. Julian Morrison as well as Morgan Jones and Matthew Moore Hardy were being married. The colors of the wedding were royal blue, white, and a touch of silver. A lot of WWE superstars were in attendance for the affair. The day that Craig Stuart had been apprehended Matt had proposed to Morgan; Julian had proposed to Brandy only hours later. It seemed only natural that the sisters would have a joint wedding ceremony. It was a nice service, Julian looked quite pale at one point but had survived. Matt had been sweating bullets. After the final vows were exchanged, the two couples kissed simultaneously and strode out to the waiting limos. Vince MacMahon had seen to it that they'd be riding in style in sleek white limos for the festivites.  
  
Later at the reception while the new couples were dancing the first dance, Chris drew Kayla aside to talk with her privately.  
  
"Kayla, I never thought I'd meet anyone like you in my life." Chris told her softly and got down on one knee. "You are a dream come true. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh Chris, of course I will." Kayla replied as tear came to her eyes as he placed a diamond on her finger.  
  
"I love you Kayla Royce." Chris breathed as he embraced her.  
  
"I love you Chris Jericho." Kayla returned.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
